The Power Within
by Captian-obviouslyadork
Summary: Jayden is begining to act strange around Emily. When Emily gets hurt Jayden feels himself to blame. When the weight of a new discovery is on Jayden, what does he do to get away?  Worst summary ever but the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every body this is my first fanfiction, so i hope you like it(:**

**No One's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_"But Jay..." Emily pleaded with tears coming to her eyes._

_"But nothing Em, I don't want to hurt you" Jayden screamed louder now in tears himself, " please just go. I'll be home soon, I promise."_

_With that Emily started running, soon hearing a painful scream, followed by flames with a deep redish hint surrounding her. She braced herself for the tinge on the burn, but it never came_.

Instead she shot up straight sweating and screaming, but not just anything, it was his name. "Jayden!" she wispered and began crying. Emily soon realized she was on the floor after having yet another nightmare. She began thinking about Jayden... the one and only,  
>how she loves him so much, but dosen't know how to say it or the courage to know if the feeling's mutual. Soon she is brought out of her thoughts when she hears her name being screamed.<p>

"Emily!" Jayden, Mike and Kevin yelled whil quickly running into the room. " " What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jayden asks quizzically and his face etched with concern.

Mia, who was already next to me in our room was now at my side helping me stand up off the floor " It's fine guys I'm okay just a bad dream." Emily wriggled out of Mia's grip to stand up and walk out of the room, but she -of course- tripped, right into Jayden.  
>A bright red color crept onto her cheeks, as Jayden wrapped his arms around her, helping her to regain her composure. "You okay Em?" She looked right into his eyes nearly getting lost and said" .pp.!" and quickly ran out of the room before anyone could stop her, leaving a confused Jayden in the doorframe.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed, i hope you like where the story goes.

Chapter 2

Jayden POV

I right away turned to face Mia. " Would you like to tell me what that was about?" My eyes trying the best to read her expression.

Mia snapped back " Mabye she just had a bad dream just let it go! No need to be too overprotective." My eyes went wide with shock, then i proceded to turn to Kevin " Kev, can you please calm your girlfriend down, I really need to know what's wrong with Em" Kevin sighed and walked to Mia. Minutes later Mia came over to me and said " Sorry Jayden it's just that Em has been having these bad dreams for over a month now, and they seem to only be getting worse. Im just moody cause i haven't gotten a lot of sleep, so to solve that I'm going back to bed night." Mia left with Kevin soon following, I then realized that we were in her room, so she most likely went to sleep in Kevin's bed.

Minutes after Mia and Kevin left I turned to face Mike. " Hey umm Mike?" He turned to look at me "Yeah?"  
>" Do you like Emily?" he simply looked at me and he must have seen the look in my eyes because he just sat down on Em's bed and laughed. " Jay, I do like her," i sighed and looked at the floor, " but only as a sister. We can all see the way you look at her, just ask her out already!" I looked up shocked at what i'd just heard. " how..how'd you know?" starting to grow as red as my shirt.<br>" Jay, you both are totally into each other, everyone knows you like her and that she likes you, except for you two. Your always mondo super careful while training with her, or even how you watch her train. How whenever she's - sick, hurt, upset, or mad at one of us or just in general - your depressed or upset too. Plus I can see it in your eyes. Everytime you look at her it's like the first time you see her. Your eyes brighten, your mood lifts, your smile widens and your extremely happy." Mike said knowinly " Just tell her you like her already, I don't think i can stand another night of hearing her talk to me about you."

" I guess your right, but ..." I began, but i was quickly cut off by a loud, glass shattering scream, not just any scream, no I knew this scream.  
>Right then my world stopped, my face paled, and all I thought about was Emily as I ran towards the source. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily POV**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>As soon as Jayden stood me back up i turned as red as his shirt and ran. I kept running untill my legs couldn't carry me any longer, and Collapsed in the middle of the forest behind the Shiba House. I just layed there curled up in a ball, crying. Not about Jayden, or Serena, just about the stupid nightmares. They haunted me every night for the past month, the only one who knew about them was Mia, who had to share a room with me.<p>

After what felt like forever i heard a twig snap, "who whoo's therree?" my voice shaking. As if I had to ask anymore, I already knew who it was. As if on cue Deker stepped out from behind the tree, " Why hello yellow ranger, Emily I believe" his voice sending shivers down my spine. His eyes watched me as if he knew I was planning on running. My voice almost failing as i said " What do you want from me?" He simply laughed his normal blood curdling laugh and replyed " Only to tell you something and merely ask a question."  
>"Fine," I agreed defeated, " one wrong move and I call the others." With my Samuarizer in hand i felt more comfortable as he began to speak.<p>

" As you probally know I have been around for a long time, enough time to learn a few things. I've learned that in your yellow ranger family you hold a secret. It may only be a hunch but by the way your looking at me, my assumptions are confirmed, Shall i continue?"  
>I just nodded, as he continued." I learned that your family posseses the ability to see many possible outcomes of the future, like a physic, but the future you see is the one from the path the person or people are on. I can also tell, by the bags under your eyes, that these future possibilities have started." again I nod in defeat" Which is why I've come to tell you, it will make the fight easier for Red ranger knowing if he wins or not, but also if his sealing symbol works."<p>

" Speaking of Red, here comes my question. What is his weakness?" I laugh at this, he really thinks that'd I'd tell him if i knew? how rich. " Sorry Deker i don't know his weakness so just buzz off, but thanks for the information on the nightmares, it really helped." I began to walk off in the direction from which i came when, I heard him say " My dear, it's not that simple. You tell me or pay the price." At this I began running only to fall to the ground screaming in pain, coming from my back. I rolled over to see the leaves along with Deker's sword tinted a burgandy color. My scream must have been heard for miles.

I could feel the blood rushing from my back, my world spinning, spotting with black, i was slowly losing myself to the darkness. I was pulled out of my self misery with the sound of more people coming. There they stood, my friends-Jayden, Mike and Kevin- Mia was probally still asleep Jayden saw me and instently ran over. Instintively he took off his jacket and wrapped my cut, more darkness setting in. I knew right then i was going to be safe, that he was going to protect me. I saw his eyes were dull and his face pale, man i must look terrible if it's making him look at me like this. "Emily? Please.. If you can still hear me hold on...olldd onn. eas..ld..on." his voice being taken away as i was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so long but this chapter needed to explain a lot.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jayden POV**

* * *

><p>"Emily?" I asked as she closed her pretty little eyes, her face quickly becoming pale. "Em?" I shook her once " Emy?" my heart dropped Tears became known in my eyes, I clenched my fists at my side. "no, not sweet little Emily." I turned to the monster who did this Deker.<br>All sanity gone as soon as the smirk appeared on his face. I snapped, I felt this force almost firelike inside me, burning to get out.

"Deker!" I screamed " You will pay dearly for hurting her, for all you have done." He laughed right into my face. " Stupid ranger, so many words, yet no action behind them. I doubt you'd have enough power to even give me a scratch." Suddenly, I felt as if my body was on fire, like what he said had actually made me more powerful. " Finally. You took your time on letting the flame take over, your anger and emotions to the stupid blond must have triggered it." Thats it I thought, this guy is just asking for himself to be killed.

By now I was burning up, no literally, I felt like i was on fire. I called to Mike and Kevin who have just been sitting there with Emily and watching Deker and I go back and forth. " Guys," they turned " take Emily home, tell Ji what happened and that I'll be home soon. I really need to cool down." With that i ran, far away from anyone I cared about, trying to no longer indanger them. Of course I knew what was happening, Ji said it would start as soon as I turned 18, which was yesterday. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anything or to have it be made into a big deal. Man, only one day and I'm this far along in the process, is it possible to be premature?

I kept running with my back turned away from their wondering faces, but Mike knew. I heard him say to Kevin " Let him go, he almost just freaking blew up like a bomb, let him cool down. He'll come back, we need him, but not as much as Emily. He needs her, and she needs him, so he'll be back. Let's just get Em home, she's lost a lot of blood." The last part nothing more than a whisper, as I headed into the depths of the woods.

Truth be told I did need to cool off, but not really that much. More of me not wanting them to see me cry, I always was strong infront of them, crying would ruin it. I had all the right to cry anyway, I basically just lost my life, My reason to live, My love, My sweet and optimistic Emily. I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I collapsed, letting the tears out. It was late, so i cryed and cryed till I finally cryed myself into a deep sleep, thinking only about the pain I caused to my Emily. It's my fault she got hurt, I should have been there to protect her, she needed me and I was too busy thinking about myself and my feelings. I was too late, she needed me and I was too late. My fault. all my fault, she's never going to forgive me. " oh Em, Just pleasse god be okay." finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>How's that? you finally know how Jayden feels about Emily and her prediciment, also about this force inside Jayden. I cant wait to see how they elibrate that in the show, after the whole Black BoxTengen Gate episode. Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far, it makes me so happy to know people actually like something i wrote. Hopefully if i don't have a ton of Homework I'll have another chapter for tomorrow.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a few days, it's been hectic. Hopefully I've made it up by updating 2 chapters today. I'm going to say it now, I will try my best to update everyday, but between homework and extra cirruculars its going to be crazy. I hope you like what I'm doing with the story. Read and Review, I want to know what you think. Good or bad, be honest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Mike POV**

* * *

><p>Poor Jayden, you could see it in his eyes that he was going to loose it, that he was going to cry. He's too big of a person to cry infront of us so he ran. I told Kevin to let him go cry, well I didn't say the last part but I guess he figured it out when he nodded. Jayden barely shows his emotions, so he really must have liked, dare i say loved, Emily.<br>Emily awe poor girl, I don't know why everyone goes after you. Most likely it has to do with the fact that you mean so much to Jayden.

As soon as Kevin and I took her into the house, Mia was infront of Em crying her eyes out.  
>" Mia, wheres Mentor Ji? We really need him now, Em's lost a lot of blood and..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before she bolted out of the room to find him. Kevin sat down as I layed Emily into the makeshaft hospital room. Then Ji came in and told us all to leave.<p>

After about an hour, he came out of the room with a smirk on his face.  
>" Emily will be fine in a few days, I've given her some blood and stiched up her back. I need someone to make sure she dosen't move onto it in her sleep...Mia?" she looked up " would you please do it?"<br>"sure Mentor." her voice no longer had a ring to it, now it was just plain filled with sorrow.

I decided to help Mia out and after a week I switched watch with her. I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Poor thing she had wires in her arm, an oxygen mask on and the stiches on her back looked really painful. She looked so...broken.

After three more days passed both Mia and I decided to sit in the room with Emily. " It's been about a week and a half how come she hasn't woken up yet?" Mia asked me worriedly. " I don't know Mia, let's just be glad Xandred gave us a break. With Emily down and Jayden still missing, we couldn't form the megazord. It'd be bad" "Mia can you come help me clean up the training yard" Kevin yelled from outside "SURE!" MIa screamed right back so loud I'm suprised Emily didn't wake up. She looked at me and I just nodded saying she could go then ran out to meet Kevin.

About five minutes passed and i heard a small whine coming from the bed. "Uhhh...Why does my back hurt soo fuggin much?" "EMILY!" I Screamed. She winced " I'm right here no need to shout."

" Ji, Kevin, MIa Emily's up!" I once again shouted with a smile on my face. I saw the smiles on their faces too as they ran into the room.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it3<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Emily POV**

* * *

><p>uh my back hurts. why? I cant remember. Oh wait. Dekker slashed me with that stupid sword of his. That guy can go to hell and stay there. I felt the soft smooth covers of the makeshaft hospital, ahh home sweet home. I no longer felt the wires in my arm or the tube in my mouth, so Ji must have known I was doing better. I heard him saying that color has returned to my face, so that's always good. I can't wait to wake up and see everybody. Espically Jayden...oh how I've missed those beautiful eyes of his. Faintly I could hear two people talking. Mia? MIke? huh they must be checking up on me.<p>

" It's been about a week and a half how come she hasn't woken up yet?" Mia asked worriedly. A WEEK AND A HALF! oh my gosh I didn't know, man that was one good sleep. Mentor must have given me some pain killers. " I don't know Mia, let's just be glad Xandred gave us a break. With Emily down and Jayden still missing, we couldn't form the megazord. It'd be bad" I could barely hear the worry in MIkes voice but it was still there. Jay's missin? oh no!  
>why would he go missing? unless...no he dosn't like me, i shouldn't get my hopes up.<br>"Mia can you come help me clean up the training yard" Kevin yelled from outside "SURE!" MIa screamed right back so loud. I think thats finally what got me out of my haze. I heard her stand up and run down the hallway. I opened my eyes to adjust to the lighting.

About five minutes passed and I let out a small whine as I tried to move. "Uhhh...Why does my back hurt soo fuggin much?" wow. my voice sounds so weird. I must have strained something "EMILY!" Mike Screamed. I cringed " I'm right here no need to shout." " Ji, Kevin, MIa Emily's up!"Mike shouted again, but with a smile on his face. I saw the smiles on their faces as they ran into the room.

They all seemed so happy to see me, but I saw Ji's eyes. They said that he was worried about me, but also about Jayden. I decided to play stupid like I haden't heard the conversation that Mike and Mia had and asked" Where's Jayden?"  
>They stopped smiling and looked at each other for help. " Where is he. The last thing I remember is him telling me to hold !" they all seemed shocked that I screamed " Deker took him didn't he? oh no, they fought, and Jayden lost." They looked at me, and Mike handed me a tissue. I then realized that i was crying.<br>"JI?" Mike finally asked" Do you wanna take this one?"

" Emily I'm so sorry to inform you that on the night that you were harmed by Dekker, Jayden ran away." Ji finished the last part with his voice slowly failing him. It must be hard on him too, Jayden's like his son. pheewww not soo bad though. I finally got the guts to ask " How long..." my voice broke " How long has he been gone? How long have I been out?"

" A week and a half, almost two." Mia states on the verge of tears herself. Okay so I did hear right the first time, but still it shocks me to find out that I was out that long. Jay's been gone almost two weeks. How's he survived? Has he eaten? oh my gosh! He could be dead or dying. I push myself up despite the pleas of my friends and Ji. I rush to get dressed, then i pack some more clothes and food, and start my hunt for Jayden. "Please be alive Jay...We need you in our lives, to be our red ranger. We need you...I need you." I whisper as I run into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Emily is off to find Jayden and she finally edmits that she needs him. I love the twist that the girl is going to save the guy, I love when girls arent shown as helpless. I hope to hear your reviews:) <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter. I've been soo busy between school, homework, band(colorguard) and dance that by the time I get home its 11 o'clock and im tired. Anyway I'm going to write another chapter as soon as I can!_  
><em>You guys are so wonderful. Keep reviewing!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Emily POV**

I ran into the woods and started towards where I was attacked by Deker. I could faintly see the trees from where wood was cut. I walked east a little and saw a few chared places on the ground. Fire pits...Jayden was here! I walked for about 15 more minutes and saw trees with burnt marks, obviously Jayden was pratcing. More to the left I saw some smoke and stated running faster.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw the source of the smoke; a tiny fire. A cot of leaves was closely nearby, but what cought my eye was the figure sleeping on it. Hooded, shaking and shivering, with the clothes in tatters, lay the mighty red ranger.

I walked over the him, he looked so broken and alone, "Jay?" I ask worriedly. He turned over, but was probally sleeping cause his eyes where shut. He was all sweaty and red, like a tomato "Jay?" no answer "Jayden?". I touch his forehead and he's burning up, like seriously he almost burnt my hand. " oh no no no, please Jay be okay!" I could feel the tears in my eyes as I pulled out my samarizer and called Mike.

" You got Mike!" he's so stupid.

"Hey mike it's me Emily. I found Jayden, but he's got a terribly high fever and he looks pale and skinny. I'm 20min from where Deker attacked me. PLease PLEASE Hurry!" I rust everything out crying during each pause.

"Okay Emy. Kev and I are on our way." The next thing I heard was a click followed by a dial-tone. I turned to my poor broken angel and sobbed into his chest " Please, Please don't leave me. Be okay...Please."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, about the long wait for this chapter. I've had so much homework, along with extracirriculars, and I just changed rooms. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Kevin POV**

"Kev!" Mike ran towards me "Em found Jayden, they're 15-20 minutes from where Deker hurt Emily"

"What? Then why are we still her?" I quickly asked, but waited for no reply "Let's go!" with that we ran out the door.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry and we reached Em in a matter of minutes. When we arrived we looked at her tearstained face, figure shaking with tears, sobbing uncontrollibly into the chest of the other figure. If I hadn't been told that the person she was holding was Jayden, I never would have guessed.  
>His face wsas pale and beaded with sweat, his hair was sticking close to his face-longer than normal-, stuble on his face,<br>and his clothing was ripped and singed. It looked as if he was in the depths of hell and he just barely came out alive.

"Damn.." I barely heard Mike mutter " Come on we gotta get him to Ji and fast. Hopefully, we can have our leader up and back to normal by tomorrow". Slowly Mike and I walked to where Em and Jay sat.

"Come on Emy you have to let go, Jay needs some TLC that's all" I try my best to try and convince her, faintly I heard a okay. We scoped him up to carry him back home.

"Mike?" I whisper "Yea?" he whispers back, with a 'dude what do you want' look " Take Jayden home, I wanna talk to Emliy really quick, okay?" I respond, with a more demanding tone "Alright" Mike agrees as he takes Jayden of my sholder. "Thank you" I say, he just rolls his eyes and says " sure, whatever" and walks off.  
>I turn to face Emily and asked " Em, can we talk?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry its not that good, or long , but I had some writers block. Any R&amp;R:)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the long wait, between homework, school and now a boyfriend i have a lot going on. hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Emily POV**

"Um suree Kevin. What do you wanna talk about?" I asked nervously. Why does he want to talk? oh God did I give myself away that I like Jayden? Oh boy...

"Well, I spent half of my free time with you over the past week and a half, and all I kept hearing mumble was something like " the power within a ranger is it's nightmare". Then at night you would scream for Jayden, then cry about something"." Kevin stated all the while I was shaking. He knows I like Jayden." Is there something your aren't telling us? Why are you having those dreams?"

I sighed, well better tell him now. "Kevin, last week I had this dream about Jayden and he was holding this flame or something coming from inside himself, and he was as scared as I was. Deker said something about the yellow ranger family having a gift to see some possible futures. I guess during the time I was asleep I saw many according to how Jayden was. By the last day, the day I woke up, I saw him laying there how we found him today. I guess the shock broke me out of the little coma and then we went to find Jayden". By the time I finished explaining to Kevin I was in tears.

After a few minutes, Kevin finally said"Oh Emily, why didn't you tell us? We could have found out more and this could have been prevented. Thanks for telling me". He turned and started heading home.

Well since the cats already half out of the bag, might as well tell Kevin. "Hey Kev?" He turned back to me"

"Yeah?" Kevin asked

" Do you think Jayden likes me?" he simply looked at me and he must have seen the look in my eyes because he just gave a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, he does like you, A LOT," I looked up shocked at what i'd just heard. "you both are totally into each other, everyone knows you like him and that he likes you, except for you two. He's always mondo supercareful while training with you, and when hes not training he's watching you train.. Don't you notice how whenever your - sick, hurt, upset, or mad at one of us or just in general -he gets depressed or upset too? Plus I can see it in his eyes. Everytime he looks at you it's like the first time he sees your. His eyes brighten, his mood lifts and his smile widens and is extremely happy." Kevin said knowingly," Plus on the night you got hurt, he had a talk with Mike about, mostly what I just said.

Now I was really crying, not tears of saddness, but tears of happiness. "He-He likes me back?" just then I rememberd something befor I passed out" Thats why he looked so pale and his eyes were lifeless when he found me. He cared for me. Oh I hope he's ok".

"God damn time you realize that your both head over heals for each other. Now let's get home and see how Jayden's doing, I know your just dying to see him". Kevin said smiling. As soon as he said that I blushed, and we raced off at home.

All the way there I kept thinking bout another possible outcome of the future, hoping that one dream would come true. " Jayden, please be okay" I whisped as I silently walked into the door of the Shiba house.

* * *

><p><em>decided that Emily and Kevin should have a heart to heart, like Mike and Jayden did. Hope you likeed it. R&amp;R:)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaper 10**

**Emily POV**

I walked throught the door with Kevin and started to walk to the little hospital room, set up by Ji. I passed Mike and Mia on the couch, Mike was playing video games and Mia was reading. Kevin soon sat and joined Mia, and they all watched me as I walked into the hospital.

There lay Jayden still sweating and as red as a tomato. Ji sitting by with a bag of ice and a bucket of ice water."Emily, if you want to stay in here at least help me try to bring his fever down." Ji shocked me out of my daze and I quickly grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water. It was freezing, I'm sure a penguin would be cold, I take it out and place it on Jayden's face.

As soon as the rag hit his face steam admitted from the place of contact. I actually had to drop the rag because after a few minutes it cought of fire. Ji watched couriously, but he didn't seem suprised, like he knew this was going to happen.

"Emily," I snapped my head in Ji's direction" try dumping it on him, or talking to him, it may cool him off a little. Mabye he just needs to know you are ok and he is with you at the moment" He pleaded, and then left to give me some privacy. I turned to

wards Jay and did as I was told, and dumped the bucket of ice water on Jay. Only seconds later it felt like a sauna in the room

"Jay?" I said quietly talking to him as Ji told me to, "Jay please calm down. If your angry about me getting hurt, I'm better! Anyway it was my fault not yours." I slowly see the redness in his face dropping, now turning into the color of a blush. "Pleasee Jay, wake up. I can't sand to see you like this, wake up..please...for me" the last part a whisper so quiet he may have not he

ard it. The redness on his face finallly gone as he slowly opened his eyes.

"E-Em?" he asked. I nod, finally I hear his voice. After a week and a half of suffering, my angel is okay, and laying here before  
>me. This is it, I'm finally going to tell him how I feel...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thought I would give another chapter for you guys. All of the positive comments are keeping me writing. Finally Emily is getting up the courage to tell Jayden how she feels. R&amp;R:)<em>


	11. Apology

Hey everyone. I know it's been years. I want to appoligize. At first I didn't know how to go with this and then I started having family problems. My Grandmom had been in and out of the hospital and it was always touch and go since she is now 92. Along with that I was battling depression and that took forever.. I'm still not fully 100% but I'm much better now. I'll try to re-connect with this and get you all some new reading material. Hopefully I'll make it worth the wait.


End file.
